twittergemsfandomcom-20200214-history
TwitterGEMS Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ About the Twittergems Started in earlyish-late May of 2017,, we are fans who have banded together to play out the lives of the cast of the show Steven Universe through Twitter. We do lighthearted slice of life roleplay similar to the show itself, but also add regular epic scenes to keep things interesting. If you're reading this page, you're probably an eager new player just dying to dive into the planet of Homeworld or Earth and play at being a pastel cartoon gem or human with us. Before you do, we strongly recommend you read the link below before you get involved! We have a lot of information that will help you have the most fun, and we encourage you to refer to it often as you play. If you feel ready to jump in, please read the guide below. It explains the process of joining in. How to get involved with the Twittergems! Announcements Please sign your name when you make a new announcement and post it "above" any previous announcements. If there's 3 announcements, move them to the Announcement Archives page.<--> Mass wiki cleanup Many of you have, by now, noticed the mass flagging of pages that occurred last night. I'd like to take a moment to expand upon the reasons behind it all. Deletion: Pages with nothing of substance (blank/near blank pages), and pages in severe need of cleanup (broken links, links to non-existent/incorrect twitter accounts) are currently being flagged for deletion. We do intend to purge these pages if they are not updated and/or repaired within a few weeks. In need of an update: All this means is that the article in question no longer reflects the current state of whatever it's about in the RP. These articles are not being deleted, but we do encourage users with current information to step forward and update them. No link: We don't have a working twitter link on file for this character. Please add it to the article. There is a chance that these pages may be deleted if no link is added. Inactive Character: Self explanatory. Generally, characters with this tag have not tweeted in multiple years. These pages are not in danger. Stolen OC: This OC has been identified as stolen. Please contact an admin with proof you are this character's owner immediately, or the page will be deleted. Thank you for reading, and if you have any questions, please contact an admin. --Mew4ever23 (talk) 14:56, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Spam and Response Apparently, someone out there thinks that it is acceptable to spam people's Message Walls on this wiki. It doesn't matter what reason you have, spam is not allowed and you'll earn at least a years' vacation from the wiki if you're spamming it. Don't spam the wiki. It doesn't matter what your reasons are, don't do it. --Big McIntosh (talk) 05:38, May 13, 2017 (UTC) New Site, etc. Thanks to , our sadly ignored website at twitterponies.com now has a brand new and really awesome facelift. Additionally, I shamelessly stole copied the Messagebox template from TibiaWiki and have used it - with the help of that_taco_guy - to facelift some of our informational message templates that you might encounter around the wiki. Hopefully the TibiaWiki guys don't mind too much. --Big McIntosh (talk) 03:46, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Announcement Archives An archive of past announcements, for historical purposes. Discord! If Twitter is inconvenient. or you just want to hang out with other players, the Twitterponies community has established their very own Discord server. To join, Out-Of-Character, click this finely-crafted link. Wiki Conduct Please familiarize yourself with our Editor Conduct Policy before editing the wiki! ='Twitterponies Wiki Main Portal'= Characters, Histories and Locations * Ponies - The complete list of each and every wiki-able equestrian individual! ** Show Characters - Ponies appearing in the main show and having a leading role. Includes such characters as the Mane 6 or the Apple Family! ** Show-Derived Characters - Ponies who appeared in the show as background characters with little or no dialogue. Includes such individuals are Vinyl Scratch or Horte Cuisine. ** Original Characters - The multitude of ponies stemming nowhere else but from your very imagination! * Places - Locations around the lands of Equestria and beyond! ** Cities - Areas belonging to one of the great cities. *** Ponyville Locations *** Cloudsdale Locations ** Wilderness - Areas unclaimed by hoof, filled with wild nature! *** Everfree Forest - The untamed grove near Ponyville. *** Whitetail Forest - The magical land of the fae! ** Beyond Equestria - Lands, continents and contries not in the borders of Equestria! *** The Old Kingdom - The northern lands of the pony forefathers. *** Haysia - The eastern lands of mystical orient. *** Hoofstralia - The steppes of the country-continent to the south-east! * Events and celebrations - Browse through our humble history of roleplay! ** Winter Wrap Up - We finished our holiday cheer. ** Best Young Flyer's Competition - Nobody beats Rainbow Dash! ** Neighborly Day Carnival - Obligatory Beach Episode ** Previously on... Ponies of Importance * The Mane 6 ** *** ** ** ** ** ** * The Princesses ** ** ** Guides, Tips, Tricks, and Rules * Roleplaying Tips'n'Tricks - You should probably listen well! ** The Twitter Side *** How does this all work? - the first stop. *** Tweet Etiquette - Play nice with others. *** Do's and Don't's - We like everypony but meanies! *** Hashtags - #Foalswag #twitterponies #pvweather ** The Meta Side *** - your go-to person for questions and answers! *** Differences Between Twitterponies and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Because not everything you saw holds true over here! *** Roleplaying Guide - You go-to for all problems! **** Applejack’s Ten Tips for Twitterponies - The farmpony has a few words of advice for you. **** The Answer to Bad RP is Great RP - It's so simple, isin't it? **** Golden Rules of TwitterPonies - Everything, in a nutshell. *** The Idea Bag - Dive in and fish out interesting concepts... or add your own!